One of the key challenges in the petro-technical services business is the ability to interact collaboratively between petro-technical experts and/or with petro-technical services clients. Traditionally, this has been done by having a client representative and petro-technical expert(s) in one location, and often, in the same room. In cases where remote interactions between parties have been sought, audio conference and internet based sessions like Webex and Microsoft Net Meeting have been used. While some existing solutions allow for simplistic collaboration like joint editing of a document, existing solutions do not readily facilitate complex collaborations on geosciences applications, models, structural plans, drilling plans and the like between multiple parties at different sites.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and computing systems that can employ more effective and accurate methods for facilitating complex collaborations on geosciences applications, models, structural plans, drilling plans and the like between multiple parties at different sites.